Maybe It Was the Moon
by Missfortune
Summary: A Prequel to Flesh of His Flesh. Sesshomaru has been training Inuyasha, but under the full moon, things take a different turn.


**Notes:** This is the fabled lemon chapter the proceeds Flesh of his Flesh. This is where Kuniku was conceived! The entire story is **NOT** posted here as it exceeds the ratings of this site. You'll have to go elsewhere to actually finish reading.

* * *

Inuyasha looked up at the full moon and wondered if his brother would come that night. Lately, Sesshomaru would appear and draw him to a secluded location away from the others where they'd spar long into the night. At first, it had been annoying as hell to have him just show up and beat the crap out of him. But as time when on, he found that he was getting beat up less. Once he realized that, he realized the true purpose of Sesshomaru's late night visits. His brother was training him! It seemed too ridiculous to be real, but he couldn't be having the same dreams over and over. Besides, the bruises were real enough and his friends had commented on his absences. Most importantly, he had noticed that fighting with demons was becoming easier.

He'd tried to ask him what the big idea was one night, but Sesshomaru had just smirked and attacked him. Inuyasha gave up asking. He couldn't make Sesshomaru talk, so he just continued to accept his weird bouts of training. He eagerly anticipated the rare moments where he could surprise Sesshomaru by throwing one of his own moves back in his face. He began to look forward to the strange bonding. It felt kinda good to realize that his brother wanted to spend time with him. There weren't a lot of people in his life who wanted to spend time with him. Even Sesshomaru had wanted to kill him at every meeting in the past. He'd always survived and somehow they came to this point.

His ears perked up as he caught a whiff of his brother's scent. He checked to make sure that his friends were all sleeping before he bound off through the trees to find his brother. Sesshomaru was standing in a large field of waving grass. His hair floated on the soft breeze that had carried the scent to Inuyasha. The half demon couldn't help a grin as he saw him and he drew his sword, diving in for his first attack.

Sesshomaru easily dodged him and reached for a point that he'd exploited last week, but Inuyasha had learned his lesson. While it looked like an opening where Sesshomaru could take him down, Inuyasha had realized that he could use it against his brother. When Sesshomaru reached, Inuyasha was ready, grabbing his arm and pulling him off balance while he thrust his foot out to meet Sesshomaru's stomach. His brother managed to avoid the blow, but just having been able to grab him made Inuyasha feel a small sense of victory.

They continued to battle, the full moon lighting the field and making their hair glow as it whipped around like clouds caught in a storm. Inuyasha shoved his hair out of the way and charged. His charge was more conservative than what he used to do, but he wasn't above his usual heavy handed offense. Sesshomaru just couldn't beat it out of him. Inuyasha dove in to thrust his sword at Sesshomaru and got batted away by his brother's whip.

Inuyasha tumbled through the tall grasses and landed in a graceless heap. He clawed his way to a kneeling position and panted. He was so hot. The moon was beating down as hot as the summer sun and Inuyasha was sweating. He took a moment to shed his top before he grabbed his fallen sword. Sesshomaru was watching him, waiting for his next attack in a deceptively casual stance. Inuyasha grinned to see that he was sweating too. The scent of him was stronger than ever and it made Inuyasha's nose twitch. There was something different about his scent, but he didn't have time to contemplate it as Sesshomaru appeared in front of him and swiped at him with his claws.

Inuyasha leapt back, holding his sword out defensively. Once he landed, he launched himself sideways and then darted in towards his brother at an angle. Sesshomaru instantly adjusted to meet him head on, holding off the sword with just one hand. Inuyasha growled in annoyance as he yanked his sword back. He shifted to leap away, but his foot sunk into an animal's burrow and he pitched forward, inadvertently tackling his brother.

He lay on top of Sesshomaru for a moment, dazed and panting. As he finally collected himself and began to push away, he grinned. He might not have meant to do it, but he did take Sesshomaru down. He was about to make a smart comment on the fact when the look Sesshomaru was giving him made him freeze. He didn't look angry. He just looked odd. His pupils were dilated and he was staring at Inuyasha intently.

Inuyasha stared back before finding his voice. "What's wrong? Didn't think I could do that did ya?" He grinned, but it faded from his face as Sesshomaru continued to stare.

Sesshomaru raised a hand and buried it in Inuyasha's hair. Inuyasha yelped as he was yanked down. Their mouths met in a violent kiss that left Inuyasha gasping for air. His lip started to bleed from the impact, but the taste of his blood only seemed to drive Sesshomaru on. He thrust his tongue into Inuyasha's mouth, uncaring of the sharp teeth that nicked the soft flesh. The taste of their blood mingled between them. Inuyasha had to push away just to breathe. He watched the bloody saliva stretch between them before it thinned out and broke. Inuyasha licked his lips and Sesshomaru did the same. Inuyasha could not look away from the darting tongue. Though he'd been the one to push away, Inuyasha quickly returned for another kiss, finding himself addicted.

Inuyasha didn't know what was happening, but he liked it. A small part of him argued that he shouldn't. This was his brother, the one that had tried to kill him so many times in the past. But another part of him was thrilled by that. The brother that was so often after his blood had brought it forth a different way. He was now kissing him. Their lips and tongues clashed together, sharing the taste of blood and each other. His brother's taste was like his scent, strong and rich with just a hint of something sweet. It was the most illusive part of him, showing sometimes and leaving Inuyasha desperate for more.

Sesshomaru grabbed his shoulder and they rolled through the grass until Inuyasha was pressed into the ground with Sesshomaru leaning over him. Inuyasha looked up as Sesshomaru's hair fell down around them. Sesshomaru was staring at him intently as he panted, his lips red from their kisses. One hand moved from Inuyasha's shoulder and slid down over his collar bone. The tips of his claws barely scraped over Inuyasha's throat before his hand moved on across his chest.

Inuyasha moaned at the touch. He wasn't used to being touched with anything other than violence. Sesshomaru's hungry touches seemed to set his body on fire. He panted and whined, wanting. He wanted more. He wanted things he couldn't put into words. Kindness, acceptance, love, mate, family. He yearned, desired, needed. He needed Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru's hand came to the edge of his pants and stopped. His thumb caressed Inuyasha's waist, but went no further.

Inuyasha whimpered. "Don't stop."

* * *

But we must stop children, for this will heat up far too quickly to be hosted here. To finish reading it now, you'll need to go to my website. The link is in my author bio. Enjoy. Feel free to drop a comment here later on.


End file.
